Right time
by vetzky
Summary: [EDITED] How would Usagi and Mamoru deal with a painful goodbye? ONE-SHOT. R&R please. Arigatou


AN: Another SM fanfic. Shingo is the name of Usagi's brother right?? Anyway.. this is a fanfic about Usagi and Mamoru, obviously. Actually, this was supposed to be a Tokiya/FUuko, but then I remembered that Fuuko-chan doesn't have a brother, and Ganko, would never talk harshly. So I changed their names and turned it into another SM fanfic.

Well, lets see where this would lead to, a one-shot or what??

Well, that's all…

And, oh please don't sue me!!

R&R please…

* * *

The right time.

Sounds, there are sounds everywhere. _Cough. Cough. Arf.arf.arf. beep. Beep. _I hear different kinds of sounds; I can also hear the soft splash of rain on the roof, the usual quarrel of our neighbors and the continuous knocking of my very persistent brother on my door. But the beating isn't only the knocking of my brother; it is also the wild pummeling of my heart against my ribcage.

_Knock.knock.knock. _

'Cant that stupid brother of mine leave me alone'

"For goodness sake Shingo just let me be" I called to him.

"Open this door now, brat! Or do you want me to break it into pieces.Kaa-san wants you to go, even father and I wants you there. He needs you. Open this now, go to him. DOn't leave him at times like this, especially now. Be with him" he yelled back.

"I don't want to!!! I can't!!! So please, leave me alone!!!" after that, I heard his footsteps backed away.

'Peace at last'

_Gomen ne Mamo-chan, gomen ne..._

I continued crying. I cried and cried till I fell asleep.

_CLICK._

I woke up when I heard the door unlocked. The door creaked open, followed by a silhouette figure of a man. If I didn't know better, I should have thought it was Shingo again. But I know he was not. I can't see him but I can feel it. And he is also too tall and too man like to be Shingo.

My head jerked up immediately, I tried looking for his face, for any familiar sign, but my room is engulfed in an eerie darkness. I panicked, who is this? I felt a lump in my throat as I try to push the words out of my mouth,

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"It's so dark and cold in here. Why don't you open the light?" the voice softly said.

He advanced towards the lampshade, and he turned it on.

Light illuminated the outline of his face but I still can't figure out his distinct features. His angle isn't right.

"DAijobu ka?" He said as he approached me. I backed away cause of fear. "Iie! Onegai don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He held my hand but I pulled it away. "I never would."

"Kuso, you're cold!!!" he exclaimed.

_Matte._ There is something familiar in his voice. I've already heard it once, no, not once, it's… its gentleness brings back a familiar feeling.

"Do not worry Usagi, I'll never hurt you."

"Nani? How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

_Why wont he answer me?? Who's this guy? Why did he know my name?_

"Usako, Daijobu, it's just me!" he answered.

"Mamo-chan?" he adjusted and finally I can clearly see his face. "Oh, Mamo-chan it's you, chotto matte? I thought you were; you are…"

Am I dreaming? Is this dream meant to torment me and make me suffer more?

"I was, but I wanted to see you."

Why? What is this? Oh God, please no, don't.

"No, onegai don't cry. I just came to say good bye" he said.

So this is it. It's true, he is going and he'll leave me here all alone again.

"Doushite? Why did you come back just to leave again?" I softly whispered. "No, I don't want you to go"

I cannot stop my tears from falling now. The soft pouring of the rain outside is no match for the outburst of my tears, and my uncontrollable emotions.

"Shh… stop crying Usako. I would never leave alone, you won't see me but I'll always be here. Always. Do you understand?"

"No I don't, I can't. Please don't go, take me with you. I can't live without you."

Mamo-chan shook his head, "IIE!! I can't and I won't. You can't go with me and even if I could I won't. Please understand."

"No, don't do this to me. Why? Why?" I cried.

I can't live without him. Before I met him, my life was in a complete mess. And he fixed it. He created a new me. I can't give him up. I really can't.

"Onegai don't make this too hard. I need, no I want you to understand. I can't take you with me, gomen. But I know that when the right time comes, you would be able to go there too and I" he stopped and took my hand and placed I above his heart, "I would be waiting for you."

I cannot understand why I can't go but I really can't.

"Usako, It's nearing, I can almost feel it." Mamo-chan took my hand.

"Usako, I want you to promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll go on no matter what. You'll never give up, you'll never quit. Promise me Usako, promise me. Will you do it?"

"Wakan'nai" I whispered hoarsely.

"I want you to say it, say it USAGI!, say it." His grip tightens.

"Demo"

I can't say it. Something is stuck on my throat,

"Please say it, there's no more time. Say it now." He now pleaded.

"I promise." I finally said.

Then I smiled at him and told him to go.

He mouthed to me the words _'arigatou'._ I watched him silently fade as he whispered, "I'll always be here for you, Usako. Aishiteru, aishiteru"

Then I woke up. I'm still in my bed crying. I don't know if it's a dream or not. All I know was that Mamo-chan is gone, my prince, my protector, my life, he is gone forever; he went to a place where I am not allowed to go, well, at least not now. And when the right time comes, I will be able to go to that place and Mamo-chan and I would be together forever. But, that time would still be miles away… right?

* * *

AN: How was it?? Oh well, I expect lots of flames in here… coz I know that this is not a good story… I just wanted to take the risk… you may flame me if you want… but please don't be too harsh…

I also want too apologize for my pathetic attempt on writing Romance/drama genre. I know I'm not good, and I promise I'll try to do better. Thanks..

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.. but how I wish I could have Mamoru…


End file.
